Bloody Carnations
by K. H. Kelsey
Summary: Soul Eater Evans never thoguht he'd get involved in the criminal underworld of Death City, but boy was he wrong. Just 19 years old he is the sole benefactor to the local Mafia. He wanted to escape the Mafia since the day he came there for there was nothing to be there for other than his life until the fateful day the boss brought in his daughter...
1. For his Life

It was dark outside, the air filled with the sound of traffic, the clicking heels of shoes, and the rowdy laughter and loud music that played in the clubs. A boy with spiky hair as white as whipped cream stepped out of a sleek black limo. He was suited up in a pinstripe suit of black with a blood red dress shirt and a thin black tie. Tucked into his breast-pocket was a white carnation, its petals peeking over the edge just enough for one with a watchful eye to see. He held himself confidently, standing tall like a soldier and he entered a brick-faced building with a rusted brown metal door that creaked. The building itself stood between an old Irish pub and a dingy old second hand store, just across the street was the clubs and more modern buildings; the old district.

"Evans!" a young man with blue hair in the shape of a star shouted to the white haired youth.

"Oi, Black*Star! It's nice to see you doin' so well still. Ya ain't got shot yet 'ave ya?" Evans reached out a hand and presented Black*Star with a warm, toothy grin. Black*Star shook his hand and shook his head no, laughing heartily. After the moment passed, Black*Star pulled Evans into an empty closet. Something was up.

"You got the flower right? Otherwise you ain't gettin' in like last time. Ya know what they said last time whiles you weren't around? They said that they wanted to kill ya if you weren't our benefactor; they're searchin' for a new benefactor right now. Be careful in there Evans, they have it out for ya," Black*Star opened the closet door and gestured for Evans to step out and walk with him.

"They wouldn't ever find a new benefactor unless they wanted to deal with Kidd. And nobody. Ever. Wants to deal with Kidd. Anyways why me? Why not bump off a couple of the weak ones? Why go for the benefactor?" Evans whispered.

"They wanna take your cash after you die and store it away for more operations and acquire more cash from a new benefactor." Black*Star responded in unusually hushed tones.

"God dammit. Well, we're here," Evans stopped in front of a wooden door that was cracked open a tad.

"Hey, don't use my name in vain," Black*Star laughed and began walking back to the front of the building.

Evans entered the room, drew himself up to full height and when he stepped in fully his jaw hit the floor. In the center of the room was the boss with a girl standing next to him! The boss never bothered with women!

"Hey well if it isn't Mister Soul 'Eater' Evans! Don't just stand there, take a seat!" The boss shouted.

"Alright sir. If you don't mind, who is she?"

"Oh you got yer eyes on the prize don't you?" Everyone in the room fell silent; the boss's voice was dark and filled with seriousness, "She's my daughter!" He smiled with pride. His red hair swung into his eyes as he laughed and laughed. Every single thug in the room chuckled awkwardly, they must have all wondered the same thing that Evans had, "I know she doesn't look a thing like me, she truly is her mother's daughter, but she is mine! My sweet little pumpkin!" The boss pinched her cheeks. She cringed.

"Dad, could you please not call me pumpkin…,"

"Alright darling, anything for you," She sat next to her father and sighed, sprawling in her chair. Her sandy blonde colored pigtails were brushing against her shoulders and her pretty, crimson fringed dress rouched up where her body bent over in a slouch. She's gorgeous, Evans thought. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, "EVANS! Do you have your flower?"

"Yes sir. Sorry I was zoned out sir. Here," He handed the flower to the boss. The boss inspected it and handed it back carelessly and the flower hit the ground.

"I don't care anymore Evans. What I do care about is where you have been the last few meetings…," once again the boss's voice grew low and intimidating. Everyone in the room tensed up ready to hear the worst fight of the ages come about.

"I was visiting my family," Evans answered cooly.

"Thought I told ya to break all ties!" the boss yelled. Evans braced himself for the worst.

"I did! Then my brother got sick and I wanted to be there for him. I am sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Evans. You know what does cut it though?" the boss quickly rose from his chair and had Soul up against the wall with a small, but razor sharp knife to his neck, "Next time I hear anything about ya missing a meeting for love, family, or any of that other bullshit yer gonna be six feet under got it?!" He threw Evans to the ground, "Next order of business, you are probably wonderin why I brought my daughter to 'work', right? I want her to work on this next run with, hm…" the boss had this incredible talent for making everyone in the room worry for their safety. Missions were always pretty dangerous, and having to work alongside the boss's daughter and potentially have to protect her was a heavy load no one wanted to bear, "EVANS! You need to prove your loyalties to us. You and my daughter are going to sneak into the Evans family ball next week and eliminate your brother, you shall pose as a couple and you must protect my daughter at all costs. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I am honored to be given a chance to redeem myself, but do you really think getting your daughter involved in the family business at such a young age is a good idea?"

"She's eighteen. I think she's old enough to learn what the family business is all about. Sure, her mother would have never approved, but I don't care. She is going with you whether you like it or not!" The boss shouted once again. Eighteen? Evans thought. Her small chest betrayed her age. "Get out Evans! I will see you at my house at 6 o clock sharp tomorrow evening. Make sure no one follows ya."

"Alright sir," with that he exited the room. He longed to erase all memories of its grey walls and metal fold out chairs. He wished to forget the dingy, flickering lamp that hung above that damned round table they always sat around to discuss business. He was getting tired of constantly living in danger and fear, it was emotionally and mentally taxing and he had had enough of the bloodshed, money laundering, and fear' but, you know what they say about the Mafia. Once you get in there is no way out.


	2. Scentless

When Evans exited the building it was raining, but luckily for him he lived only a couple blocks away from the Mafia's meeting 'house'. He walked on the sidewalk as close as he could to the buildings so that he was under awnings for most of the way home. He still managed to get wet enough for his spiky hair to fall and drape over his face like a cold, soggy curtain and his jacket was slightly damp as well. His fine leather shoes protected his socked feet from getting soaked with the frigid evening rain. Another bit of luck for nothing was worse than walking in soggy socks. As he walked he thought of that evening's events. It was terrifying having that knife held to his throat, Black*Star was right; they did indeed have it out for him. Even though he may not have displayed that terror very readily it was barely kept beneath his cool exterior as he had felt the icy sharpness of the blade pressed against his neck. Though it was scary, it wasn't his first encounter with death. After working for the Mafia for a year he had seen more death than most see in their lifetimes.

Before long, he reached his destination, an apartment building with a brick façade, and a jet black, iron fire escape stairwell on the building's side. Though he could afford better, he didn't want to live anywhere else. His apartment was his sanctuary, the one place he felt safe from the troubles of work. He entered the building with a relaxed step, climbed up the old, carpeted staircase up to the 13th floor and entered the one room that was on that floor. It was a nice loft, furnished with worn, russet leather upholstered couches and earth toned rugs. The counters in his kitchen were cream colored marble and all the wood was dark Victorian mahogany. His floors though were a very natural maple wood. He slid off his jacket and hung it up on the hat and coat stand that he kept next to the door and undid his tie with one hand as he fiddled with his suspenders. Soon enough he was just in his socks, shirt and pants. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a tan, muscular chest with a scar across it.

He reclined in one of the loveseats and popped out the foot rest, shutting his eyes for a moment and just taking in the relaxing feeling of being home. He was just reaching the point where he could be fully relaxed when the phone rang. He got up rapidly and bolted over to the phone, hoping it wasn't work calling. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Evans, it's me Albarn's daughter. I need a place to stay for the night." As soon as she said that he thought, oh god no. Me? Take care of my boss's daughter? House her?!

"Did the boss say you could stay over?" I prayed to Shinigami that he would say no.

"My father is the one who told me to ask you to stay over. He is having a party that he wished me not to be around for, which is quite typical."

"Um, alright. When are you going to be over?"

"My taxi is right outside of your apartment building; could you come and help me with my bags?"

"You're on your own with that one, I may house ya, but there is no way I am carrying your bags up the stairs."

"I could tell my dad on you," her voice, as threatening as it was, was filled with a charming spunk.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second," Evans hung up the phone. And he thought he was safe from work when he was in his apartment. Nope. Nowhere is safe to hide from the Mafia. He didn't even bother to button his shirt up as he opened the door to his apartment once more and left it open as he ran down the stairs to help his boss's daughter out. As he came to the bottom of the staircase he saw her standing there soaked by the rain, he quickly let her into the building, "Jeez louise, ya look a mess. What, the taxi wouldn't let ya sit in it?" her hair was in wet tangles and her dress was drenched and clinging to her body like spandex. Even her fur coat was a soaked!

"Shut up." She said, shivering. I felt a little sorry for her, not too much since she was probably a spoiled brat. With a doting father like the boss she must have everything she could ever want, he thought. He picked up her larger suitcase and had her carry the smaller carry-all up the stairs to the 13th floor. When they reached his apartment he pushed his door open with his shoulder and set the suitcase down inside.

"I'll be upstairs in my bedroom. You can have the couch. If you need anything come get me…," Evans turned to go upstairs to his room, but he felt a cold, damp hand grab his arm.

"Stay, please…," She sat down timidly on the couch, the water falling from her hair and clothes onto the leather. She held her head down, looking very defeated and tired.

"Alright, do you need anything? Dry clothes? Warm food?" He felt a little twinge of sympathy. She seemed sad, though Evans had no clue as to why.

"Both please," She looked at Evans with deep emerald eyes. He headed upstairs to get her some clothes. As he was upstairs her eyes darted around the room to make sure she was alone and then she got up and went into the kitchen. She started by snooping around in some of the drawers by the sink. She rifled through them rapidly, stashing some items like spare keys to his apartment and mints in the inside pockets of her coat. She heard his feet upon the wooden loft staircase and she quickly sat back down on the couch, regaining her timid and innocent composure.

"Here, they're clean don't worry." He handed her a white dress shirt and a pair of plaid boxer shorts. She blushed, but took them gladly and got up from the couch, "You can change in the bathroom, it's right over there." He pointed to an earthy green door next to the staircase.

"Thank you." She entered the bathroom and took off her coat, gingerly laying it over the shower railing to dry. She began to try to unzip her dress, but the zipper was stuck. Oh no, she thought, "Soul? Could you come in here for a moment?" she couldn't believe she was actually going to have him help her out of her dress, but it was necessary if she was ever going to be dry and warm. She blushed as Evans opened the door and stepped in, "Could you please unzip my dress?" now it was his turn to blush. His hands shook as he took the small, metal zipper between his thumb and pointer finger and pinched the top of the zipper line with his other hand and pulled down on it. Surprisingly it gave away smoothly and Evans blushed madly as it revealed more and more of her pale, smooth back. It unzipped all the way to the small of her back and as soon as it was unzipped he bolted out of the bathroom and left her in peace.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to have done," she mumbled to herself as she slipped out of her dress and pulled on the dress shirt, buttoning it up most of the way, but leaving a few unbuttoned to reveal some barely there cleavage. She slid off her panties and slid on the plaid boxers Evans had given her. They were a tad large, but still fit enough to keep her covered. She exited the bathroom after hanging all her wet clothing over the edge of the shower bar so they could dry.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Very, where shall I sleep?"

"On the couch, here are some blankets. I rarely ever have company over so they're from my bed if you don't mind." He handed them to her. "Good night, sleep well."

"Oh, okay." She laid the blankets out on the couch as he went upstairs. They were very soft Egyptian cotton in a deep, rich cherry color. As she laid down she inhaled their sent, it smelled of nothing. She giggled very quietly to herself, for she remembered that carnations were the scentless flower. Of course the man who carried such flower would have no scent. She quickly fell into a deep sleep as the night dragged on.


	3. Burnt Eggs

Morning had come around, birds were chirping and the sun was hovering above the horizon. The sky was blue, but clouds of gray still floated here and there. She woke up before Evans could. The high pitched chirps of the birds wouldn't let her rest peacefully any longer. So she got up and decided to snoop around some more. Evans didn't have many personal effects kept on the first floor except for an ornate silver cigar lighter engraved with a carnation.

"He must be obsessed with carnations…," she mumbled to herself. She wandered around the first floor looking for things to get into. She found a closet, but it was only full of coats. Not one to miss anything she rifled through the pockets and sure enough in the breast pocket of one of them she discovered a picture of Evans and his brother. His brother in the picture looked very sick, he lay back in a hospital bed with Evans holding his hand in what appeared to be a tight grip. She noticed a small detail in the photo, a vase of carnations by his brother's hospital bed, "Jesus on skates, more carnations?"

"I see you found my picture of my brother," Evans's low voice startled her, "What were you doing in there?"

"I went to get my coat and this picture fell out of one of yours."

"Your coat is hung over the shower railing, you should remember that next time around. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say you were too tired to remember where your coat was this time. Next time though, we will have a problem." He descended the stairs and when he reached the bottom he approached her, "And if I ever catch you snooping through my things in the future there will be consequences…," he kept moving forward.

"You sure talk big, but I am Spirit's daughter. If you brought any harm to me he would have you murdered immediately." She stepped back.

"Oh, I wouldn't harm you sweetheart, I'd show you a good time..," Evans backed her into a wall and pinned her there.

"I shall scream if you don't get your filthy hands off me!"

"I can assure you Miss, my hands are quite clean, I just showered."

"Don't you smart mouth me!"

"Smart mouth? Why would I ever dream of doing that?" He stepped back, smirked and walked off into the kitchen, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I am not hungry anymore…," she crossed her arms trying to defy her own growling stomach.

"Come on princess make a decision, I don't have all day," he began to get out things to make scrambled eggs.

"I'll eat whatever you're having." She pouted.

"See? It wasn't that hard now was it? Anyways, last night I never got your name. I know you're Albarn's kid and a lousy snoop, but I don't know your name."

"Maka."

"Pretty name." silence ensued as Evans cracked open a couple eggs and poured out their insides into the sizzling, butter coated pan.

"Soul, that is your name right?"

"Yes?"

"I want to go out this afternoon and I need an escort. Would you be so kind?"

"After the way you have treated me? No."

"I could call the boss…,"

"Could you stop hanging that over my fucking head?! I get that your dad is a very powerful man and he could have me killed at any moment, but you really need to stop using that as a tool to get whatever you want!" He snapped at her. She was taken aback; no one had ever dared speak against her.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Maka snapped right back at him.

"Oh I do dare, I do. You are in my house; it is my rules that govern what happens or doesn't happen!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes!"

"I think I am going to call my father now. I am having you removed as soon as possible!"

"Oh no you don't!" Evans ran out of the kitchen and saw Maka draw her cell and begin dialing. She saw him charge at her and she began running for the bathroom, the one room she absolutely knew would have a lock. He ran after her and so began the epic game of cat and mouse. Maka almost made it into the bathroom, but before she could close the door Evans grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the ground. He straddled her and pinned her arms down, "Let go of the phone…,"

"No!"

"Maka, don't make me carry out my threat..,"

"No!"

"I don't want to do this, but…," he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"MPH!" she struggled under his weight and eventually gave in and just dropped the phone.

"I knew that would make you give in," Evans smirked. That smirk was soon wiped off his face when he got off of Maka and looked over at the kitchen, the entire kitchen had caught on fire! "Oh shit! Maka get up grab a couple things and get downstairs! I'll be down in a second!" I should have bought that fire extinguisher, he thought as he darted to the closet and pulled on his coat that had the picture of his brother in it. Then he grabbed his lighter and wallet and began running down the stairs.

It didn't take him long to reach the ground floor for he was in a huge hurry. He passed right by Maka and went into the phone booth, popped a couple coins in and dialed 911. He looked up as he told the operator what had happened in his apartment and he saw the smoke seeping from the cracks in the windows. Maka stood outside the phone booth with her carryall, blushing for she was in public wearing a man's boxer shorts and shirt. She too looked at the smoke and felt a twinge of guilt for causing the whole fight. Evans stepped out of the phone booth and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it, I have nothing anymore. Due to cut family ties I can't even get any more cash till next month's payment from the boss comes in." He kept a grim expression.

"You could stay with me..,"

"Oh god no…," Evans mumbled, he knew that he had no other option, but stay with his boss and the girl that almost managed to have him killed and destroyed his apartment? That was too much, but he had to accept for he had nowhere else to go. "Alright."


	4. The Deal

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Evans muttered as the limo Maka had called continued through the city to the wealthy district of Heaven.

"Well, it's not like you had a choice…," Maka stated blatantly.

"I know, but man I can't believe it's all gone," the fire department had called Soul earlier to deliver the news that his apartment was too damaged to live in.

"After the mission we have to go on together I will propose to my father the idea of having him pay for a new place for you to live. Perhaps you could live over in the rich district so my father can keep an eye on you…,"

"Your father already has a pretty close eye on me. I know what you were up to. Come on, stealing my spare keys? Could you be any more subtle?" He knew he had her between a rock and a hard place. Unfortunately for him the limo came to a halt before he could elicit an answer from her. A maid in a long black polka dot dress with a white, lace-edged apron tied about her waist opened the door and held out a hand to Maka and helped her out then took her bag and began to escort her in. Evans helped himself out of the limo and ran to catch up with a Maka and the maid.

"We will have to get you out of those garments before your father sees you Miss Maka, so we will go through the back and up the side staircase to your rooms. I presume you are Mister Evans?" The maid looked at me with cold, dark grey eyes. Those eyes look so familiar, he thought.

"Yes?" Evans looked the maid over. She was barely keeping up her prim appearance for her blue hair was long and down and instead of the usual bare face of a housekeeper she had two black dots at the corners of her mouth.

"I shall have Mister Free escort you to the guest room that we have prepared for you. Miss Maka contacted us about your situation and we have prepared a full wardrobe for you to select from since your current garments are, unsuitable."

"Alright." Evans saw a tall, muscular young man in a slightly ill fitting suit standing at the back door holding it open. He let Maka in first, then the maid, and finally Evans. Evans was lead up a separate staircase from Maka to his rooms.

"Mrs. Eruka, I want to look very nice for this evening. May I wear that black dress with the sheer netting across the chest and arms?"

"Whatever you'd like mistress," Eruka went over to the tall ebony wardrobe and opened it wide revealing an assortment of gowns, "I believe that gown was sent to the cleaners, we do have a less modest version. I personally, would suggest choosing another style of gown entirely. I suggest this little number," Eruka pulled out a tight white beaded gown. The beads were gold tinted and made an angelic design shine on the fabric.

"Alright, I do enjoy that dress." Maka got behind her dressing screen and began to strip off the clothes Evans had given her, "Hand me some foundations." Eruka handed her a pair of plain white panties and a soft, unpadded bra.

"That is all you have foundations wise madam."

"Thank you," Maka stepped out from behind the curtain and stood there and let Eruka dress her up in the shimmering dress. Maka sighed contentedly as she felt the cool fabric of the wool jersey dress slid on her bare skin.

"Which shoes?"

"Oh Eruka, please say we have a pair of cream pumps that aren't being repaired?" Eruka giggled at Maka. Maka always loved wearing a pair of cream colored pumps with absolutely everything. She went through quite a few pairs each year.

"Yes we always have extras around. May I suggest this off-white pair with gold beading?" Maka nodded and sat down on the edge of her crimson silk sheeted bed. Eruka kneeled down and took a wash cloth from her pocket and dipped it in a pot of water she had taken off the bedside table and washed off Maka's pale, petite feet before sliding on her shoes.

"How do I look?" Maka stood up and gave a little twirl.

"Lovely madam,"

"You look quite sharp sir," In Evans room Free had picked out a brown pinstriped suit with an off-white dress shirt and a cream and gold tie.

"I do like it very much Free, thank you," Evans looked in the mirror and straightened his tie.

It was almost six o clock. Miss Eruka guided Maka into the dining hall where her father sat at the head of an ornate, long rectangular table. Maka sat down at the seat to the left of her father and waited patiently. Silence filled the air until it was broken by the chime of a clock striking 6.

"Where's Evans?"

"I am here sir!" Evans stood in the doorway, slightly out of breath from running downstairs.

"Well, ya were almost late Evans. How rude. Sit 'ere close to me,"

"Alright sir," Soul sat across from Maka and to the right of her father.

"So here are the details of your mission. The Evans family ball is at 7:00 at night sharp tomorrow night and I wanna have you two to go in posin' as a couple o bankers from north Heaven. The Evans family is lookin' for investors, but the only investin' we's gonna be doin' is murder. We need Wes Evans eliminated, he was almost captured as a benefactor for Kid's gang. Before that ever happens we are goin' to kill off the kid. We need to keep the Evans couple alive because they fund Soul who in turn funds us so be careful that no harm comes to them,"

"Sir, you can't be serious. I couldn't kill my brother!"

"It's either your brother or your whole family including you." Evans weighed it heavily and came up with a plan of attack.

"I'll do it," The boss reached out his hand for a shake and Evans shook on it.


	5. Dead Lust

Soul headed back up to his room as soon as he had shaken the boss's hand. What have I just agreed to, he thought. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He then heard the door creak open, Maka entered the dark room.

"You won't have to kill him, we both know you are smarter than that," she sat on the edge of his bed and placed a hand upon his back and rubbed gently, "We could hide him away…,"

"Maka, you have no clue what this is like, the weight on me right now is so heavy," Maka's eyes grew even more green as a few tears welled up in her eyes; Evans noticed those tears, "You alright?"

"Soul, my father and I have been in a similar place. When my father was a member of another mafia he was told to eliminate me and my mother. He accidentally killed my mother, but he managed to hide me away and told my neighbor to raise me as her kid. My father may be acting cold and desensitized, but perhaps this is just a test he would never really ask for a favor like this…,"

"I don't even know what to think Maka, I really don't,"

"Then don't think," Maka leaned down and kissed him. He sat up and broke away.

"No Maka, we have to keep this professional I can't mmh…," she kissed him again, stopping the flow of words from his mouth. He kissed back for a brief moment, cupping her face in his calloused hands then he broke away once more, "We can't do this…," he gave in and continued kissing her softly. Maka lay back on the bed and he straddled her, he kissed her pale neck gently as to not mark it up.

"Mmh…oh Soul..," she looked into his ruby colored eyes and smiled with her eyes half-closed in a hazy gaze. Pink blush bloomed in the apples of her cheeks. This egged him on and he nipped at the nape of her neck as tenderly as he could. This elicited a soft moan from her which enticed him even further, but he stopped.

"I can't do this to you Maka, especially when I am in such a difficult place and I can't think straight…," she gave him a disappointed look, but she understood what he was saying, "What was all that anyways, it was very unusual of you..,"

"Just paying a day's worth of rent that I owed earlier today," Evans blushed.

"Oh okay…," he lay back down and sighed. He was awfully tired for that day was very emotionally taxing.

"Well, I suppose I should say goodnight to you then?"

"That would be nice yes." Soul replied sleepily.

"Goodnight Soul," she kissed him once more and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Evans lay there in the sweet quiet and began to drift off when he heard someone whispering in the hallway. He got up as quietly as he could and tiptoed over to the door and pressed his ear up against the door.

"They're both asleep now?" A woman's voice whispered.

"Yes, now tomorrow night we will go to the ball as well, when they are as far away from Wes as possible we will strike," the husky voice of a male resounded.

"What are we doing exactly?" the female asked.

"We are going to eliminate all three and then the boss will have no reason to keep Evans around and will bring in Kid and his gang and an alliance will be formed. Then we will take advantage of the uneasiness in the gang members and the mafia members and make them revolt against the boss's then Arachne shall rise," the male spoke again in as hushed of a tone as he could manage.

Evans gasped, there were Arachne members infiltrating the Mafia? Things suddenly seemed al lot more risky and fragile then they already were. He crawled back into bed and sat there, now wide awake from hearing such astonishing things. They were screwed, there was going to be no way they could protect Wes and his parents. The chances of that succeeding were even slimmer. He couldn't contact his family and worn them because he was sworn to break all ties and forget all about them. He didn't even have their address or phone numbers anymore anyways. He just sat there in bed panicking. Finally the amount of emotional and mental exhaustion he had overtook him and he fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile in Maka's room she lay awake reading Hamlet. Her father had no clue she still kept a few of her mother's books, but she did. She couldn't stand to lose all she had of her mother's. Her father had already seized and destroyed most of her mother's old clothes and other personal effects, but she had managed to stash away a few of her favorite items. A complete collection of Shakespeare, a string of pearls, and a pair of cream pumps were all items she had salvaged. She sat there by the dim light of her lamp and read line after line of Hamlet, stopping and reading her mother's annotations she had written in black ink back when she read it. She began thinking about her mother. Her mother had been a bookworm, yet very street smart as well, always teaching Maka new tips and tricks to avoid danger when out walking and such. Maka missed her mother very much and imagined the pain Soul must feel, knowing that his brother must die by his own hands. She began to cry, salty tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her book and her sheets. She had had a very stressful day and realized she needed her rest, she set down her book, turned off her lamp and fell asleep dreaming of her mother and what it would be like to have her in her life once more.


	6. Preparations

The sun rose once again on the Heaven district of Death City. Evans woke up to find Maka sitting by his bedside in an ornate chair reading Hamlet with a tray of breakfast next to her. Evans looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings, a bed with emerald colored sheets, cream colored walls and a canopy of a translucent white material. The glowing sun shone in delicate rays that penetrated the thin curtains that shielded the floor to ceiling windows. The light was far too bright for Evans and he took the sheets and pulled them over his head, only to have them pulled down once more by Maka.

"Hey Soul, the maid wasn't here this morning so my father told me to make some breakfast for you. I figure you'd like scrambled eggs since that is what you were making when the house sort of caught on fire," She said sheepishly. She picked up the tray of food and set it in Evans's lap.

"Thanks I suppose," he was sort of averted to eating the eggs due to the hell they had caused him earlier so he grabbed for the tall glass of cold milk that sat at the corner of the tray.

"You're welcome," she returned to reading her book as Evans sipped his milk and began to eat his scrambled eggs, "You'll need your strength for tonight and I noticed that you haven't eaten in a day or so now…so yeah…," she said ineloquently. Evans looked even more tired after she had said that. He was already stressed from knowing he'd have to bump off his brother, but now knowing his entire family could be at risk he felt destroyed.

"Maka, I have to tell you something. You may think I am crazy, but I think there are members of Arachne in this household. I overheard them last night, they are planning to kill Wes and my parents and then have me killed! And there was something about Kid's gang and a power struggle…and oh Shinigami, Maka we have to do something," Maka only looked a little shocked.

"Soul, you know what they say about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer? Well, I hired them on purpose, though they have no clue I know who they are I do. Though, I didn't know they were plotting anything till today, good thing you have sensitive hearing."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to assassinate them and hide away your brother, it's quite simple," Maka stated bluntly.

"Easier said than done," Evans replied with a sigh. He rubbed his temple with one hand while the other busied itself with placing the dishes on the tray into a neat pile.

"It'll be simpler than you think, I've bumped off a couple people in my life it's not bad," she tried to put him at ease.

"I have bumped off a few as well, but this seems more difficult than my usual jobs and I am afraid of the cost if we screw up. This is personal…," Evans seemed close to breaking down.

"It'll be alright, listen you should rest and prepare for tonight. I am going to leave you alone for a while." She left him alone in his room. He had a lot of thinking to do. How was he going to handle all of this? How was he going to act on all of this?

(author's note: sorry for the short chapter, next will be longer)


End file.
